memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf 359
Wolf 359 was a star. On several occasions in 2364, viewscreen readouts aboard the USS Enterprise-D showed the location of Wolf 359, in the form of charts from the ''Enterprise''-D library computer. It was located near Sol, Alpha Centauri, Sirius, and Tau Ceti. ( ) Wolf 359 appeared in the starchart Data and Picard were studying in Stellar Cartography in 2371. ( ) Battle of Wolf 359 s at Wolf 359]] :Main article: Battle of Wolf 359 Wolf 359 is most notable as the site of the first large-scale engagement between Starfleet and the Borg. In 2367, a fleet of forty ships under the command of Admiral Hanson engaged a Borg cube commanded by Locutus at the Battle of Wolf 359. Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the had been assimilated by the Borg, and as Locutus, unwillingly provided them with a decisive advantage through his knowledge of Starfleet technology and tactics. This led to the Federation fleet, tasked with preventing the advance of the Borg to Earth, being quickly overwhelmed and utterly destroyed. Of the forty vessels that engaged the Borg cube, thirty-nine were destroyed, resulting in approximately eleven thousand deaths. ( ) After the disastrously one-sided engagement, the Borg cube advanced towards Earth. It quickly breached the Mars Defense Perimeter by defeating the much smaller and weaker force available there and took up position over the Earth as it prepared to assimilate Humanity. The Enterprise-D had been disabled in a previous contact with the Borg that took place shortly before the battle at Wolf 359. Had she been able to join the fleet there as planned, it is very likely that she, too, would have been destroyed. Ultimately, the Enterprise was able to destroy the Borg cube and end the threat by turning Picard's knowledge of the Borg, gained as Locutus, against them. Among the ships lost at Wolf 359 were the , command of which had been offered to Commander William T. Riker, and which he had declined. Also lost was the , on which then Lt. Commander Benjamin Sisko was serving. Sisko lost his wife Jennifer in the destruction of the Saratoga, and Sisko long blamed and disliked Picard for his role in her death. ( ) Appendices Background Star Chart 1 This chart naming stars within 20 light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. There were no commercial or exploration routes to this star. Star Trek: Star Charts Wolf 359 was located in the Beta Quadrant. Primary was a Class M star. It had a magnitude of +9. (Page 45) Apocrypha In non-canon sources, comics of the DC TNG volume 2 series mention Wolf 359 was maintained as a wreckyard of the doomed ships, as depicted in the stories "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" and again in "And Death Shall Have No Dominion". Star Trek Online also depicted such a memorial. External links * * * * Wolf 359 at SolStation.com de:Wolf 359 es:Wolf 359 ja:ウォルフ359星系 nl:Wolf 359 Category:Stars